


afternoon

by le_bjorn



Category: Seraphina - Rachel Hartman
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Music, Useless Lesbians, harpsichord lessons, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_bjorn/pseuds/le_bjorn
Summary: sometimes, they skip Glisselda's harpsichord lessons in favor of sweeter things
Relationships: Seraphina Dombegh/Princess Glisselda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I have come to the realization that there is not enough seldaphina fics in this world. I think this is my smallest fandom yet, but I am determined to populate it with some seldaphina fluff, because,,,,, I want to.

The steady notes of the harpsichord fill the room, drifting out into the halls and out the open windows. It’s a beautiful song, mixing with the chirps of birds in the courtyard, and Glisselda finds herself pausing as she’s reaching for the door handle. 

A smile spreads across her face as the sound of the harpsichord grows a bit louder, then cuts off. A moment later, it starts back up again, but it’s gone again not a moment later. Glisselda can’t hear any mistakes, but she’s never had as good of an ear as Seraphina.

It’s late afternoon, and the golden glow of the sun over the palace roof spills over the floor of the room when Glisselda finally opens the door. It illuminates Seraphina’s profile and her soft, thick brown curls. She looks beautiful in the golden light, even though she would vehemently deny it--but Glisselda knows that beauty does not always look like her own golden hair, sky blue eyes, and wispy figure. In her own honest opinion, Seraphina might even be prettier than her. 

For a moment, it seems as if Seraphina doesn’t notice her, but when Glisselda slides onto the bench beside her, a faint smile touches her lips. 

“Selda.”

“Phina.” Glisselda smiles fondly and puts her fingers on the keys. She taps a few idle notes as she looks at the older girl, watching as the smile grows on her face. “Are you going to teach me any music today?”

“I’m not sure I get a say in that, Selda,” Seraphina replies, finally turning to look at her. She leans forward and presses a kiss to her lips, as fleeting as the wing of a butterfly. “Would you like to continue with the next bars of--”

Glisselda pulls her into a deeper kiss before she can finish her sentence. “No,” she giggles breathlessly when they part a few moments later. “I’d rather not.”

Seraphina gives a disappointed shake of her head, but her eyes are smiling. She cups Glisselda’s cheek in her hand and caresses it for a moment. “Imagine what your ladies-in-waiting would say if they discovered you’ve been kissing the Music Mistress.”

“I don’t care what they’d say,” Glisselda murmurs. She reaches up and tangles her fingers in Seraphina’s hair. “It’s not like they can do anything about it.”

“They can talk.”

“We can tell them we were practicing kissing so we’d be prepared for our husbands.” Glisselda laughs and leans forward to rub her nose against Seraphina’s. There’s little she likes more than simply existing in the space near Seraphina, touching her hands, her waist, her hair, her face. Nothing else seems to matter when Glisselda is with her. It’s like breaking the surface of the sea and taking a deep breath after being underwater for too long. 

They abandon the harpsichord and its rickety bench in favor of a lovely upholstered chaise lounge that likely hasn’t been sat on in months. This room isn’t used for much except their lessons; Glisselda is the only one in the family that plays the harpsichord frequently, and only because of her lessons. No one bothers them in here, and the windows looking out into the courtyard let in plenty of natural light that never fails to accentuate Seraphina’s subtle beauty.

Glisselda settles down on top of Seraphina and brings their faces together, so close that she can feel Seraphina’s breath on her lips. “Kiss me?”

“Who am I to deny the princess?” Seraphina teases. She wraps her arms around Glisselda’s waist and hugs her close, their lips touching softly at first, and then moving deeper until it’s a dizzy mess of tongues and lips and roaming hands. 

They spend several hours in the room, until the sun is an orange blossom on the horizon. Seraphina sighs when it comes time for them to part and apologizes profusely, but Glisselda only laughs and walks her to the door, leaving her with a final kiss on the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're even here, I just want to say that I love you. That's all. Have a wonderful day. ^.^


End file.
